


Будни в Аду

by innokentya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Аду тоже не всегда все спокойно. Кто-кто, а его Король в этом точно уверен. Серия драбблов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Свои люди, сочтемся!

Когда Кастиэль впервые недоговаривает всей правды братьям Винчестерам, Король Ада стоит у ангела за спиной и торжественно открывает бутылку коллекционного виски. Он знает, что Кас хочет лишь помочь этим двум дуракам, но ведь все-таки ангел оступается. И этот проступок для Кроули слаще мёда. Которого, кстати говоря, демон терпеть не мог, даже будучи человеком.  
На самом деле, Кроули на дух не переносит всю эту пернатую братию, что в последнее время зачастила мелькать у него под носом. Но Кастиэль... Этот полудурок отличается какой-то невыносимой харизмой, что заставляет демона следить за ангелом день и ночь, ожидая, когда же тот согрешит по-настоящему. И Кроули таки получает свой приз.  
Кас наверняка забывает о своем небесном папочке, когда целует Мэг. В белоснежных крыльях теперь можно заметить парочку обгоревших перьев, но Кастиэля это не смущает, ведь он верит в Божье Слово, которое говорит о любви и всепрощении. Кстати, о Мэг. Эта до каления осточертевшая Кроули демоница сыграла одну из главных ролей в их "сближении" с Касом. Когда Король Ада вытаскивает дорогую ангельскому отродью девку из довольно тяжкой передряги, он знает: Кас скоро явится. Именно поэтому абсолютно не удивляется, заслышав шелест крыльев за спиной.  
\- Ты спас её.  
Кроули по привычке разводит руками и картинно закатывает глаза:  
\- Ну оступился разок, ангел мой. Бывает. В следующий раз я постараюсь её не упустить...  
Кас склоняет голову набок, словно сканируя демона. Черта с два ему это удастся, - злорадствует Кроули.  
\- Ты же не хочешь ей зла, на самом деле... - выждав несколько минут, изрекает ангел.  
\- Откуда тебе знать, что я хочу? Я довольно непредсказуем. И вообще, ты же здесь не просто так? Зачем явился? - в руке Короля появляется стакан любимого крепкого алкоголя.  
\- Я прибыл поблагодарить.  
В глазах Кроули зажигается искра настоящего адского огня:  
\- Да что ты, друг мой небесный! Свои люди, сочтемся!  
Он протягивает Кастиэлю вторую порцию виски, но тот предсказуемо отказывается и, кивнув, исчезает.

Следующую серьезную ошибку Кас совершает, практически заключив сделку с помощником Дьявола. Он заступается за Кроули перед Винчестерами и, сжигая чужие кости, выдав их за прах Кроули, врет Дину и Сэму в глаза. Позже ангел стоит перед скупщиком проклятых человеческих душонок и едва сдерживает человеческие слёзы своего весселя, задавая единственный интересующий его вопрос:  
\- Мы сочлись?  
Рот Кроули изгибается в кривой ухмылке.  
\- Разумеется, мой бриллиантовый, но, видишь, в чем дело...  
Кастиэль ведь должен понять, если они - "свои люди" с Королём Ада, то очень скоро белоснежные перья могут и вовсе сгореть дотла. Пока обе стороны договора не сочтутся.


	2. Этот тебе, а этот мне!

Находясь в небесной канцелярии, Кроули чувствовал себя не в своем котле... тьху, тарелке. Откровенно говоря, ему было плевать, в какого рода посудине его сейчас держат, но сбежать отсюда хотелось до мурашек по демонскому естеству. Словно в заправском земному офисе, откуда-то сверху раздавалась заунывная (и Кроули мог поклясться, что попсовая!) мелодия, отчего Королю Аду пришло в голову обустроить у себя внизу еще одну пыточную камеру типа этого помещения. Лучшие умы пекла, провинившись, будут сидеть именно в такой подсобке и сходить с ума от этой белизны, чистоты и туповатых песен. Скривившись собственным мыслям, Кроули в который раз оглянулся по сторонам.  
\- И где этого пернатого носит? - пробурчал мужчина себе под нос, жалея о том, что его штучки здесь не сработают. Даже посмеяться не над кем.  
\- Ты ведь меня ожидаешь? - раздался спокойный голос сзади.   
Кроули, до этого вальяжно видевший в кресле, вздрогнул от неожиданности. Кастиэль же, появившись перед собеседником, продолжил:  
\- Не стоит бояться посланника Божьего. Я не ради навредить назначил тебе встречу.  
Кроули мысленно вздохнул. Как же его бесили эти ангелы и их туповатые изречения. Единственным, с кем можно было поговорить нормально, был Габриэль, но архангела, известно, нынче на небесах было не сыскать.   
\- И чего же ты хотел, Кас? - подчеркивая краткую форму имени, ухмыльнулся демон. - У Короля Ада, знаешь ли, свой график, еще сколько невинных душ нужно загубить...  
Кастиэль едва незаметно изменился в лице, но тон его голоса остался тем же:  
\- Направляют меня нынче на Землю наблюдать за двумя братьями, Дином и Сэмом Винчестерами...  
\- Стоп! Винчестер-старший у меня в Аду, детка! - ухмыльнулся Кроули. Проходили, знаем, что за фрукты...  
Кас несколько раз моргнул, непостижимым образом добавляя синевы к зрачкам, прежде чем снова заговорить:  
\- Нет, ты ошибаешься, Кроули. Несколько часов назад Дин Винчестер освобожден был с клетки твоей огненной. Простил ему грехи Отец наш и позволил продолжить мирное существование на земле...  
Король пекла обалдевше смотрел на пернатого. Чтоб им всем крылья отсохли, сволочи! Такой экземпляр утащить! Конечно, пока Кроули тут прохлаждается, с этим Адом и не такое можно сделать, там же глаз да глаз нужен.  
\- Давай скорее к делу, ангелок! Дела у меня, не забывай, дела!   
Кастиэль едва поморщился, когда решился озвучить то, что был должен:  
\- Открыта была мне великая тайна. Вмешиваться в жизнь этих двух смертных придется и ангельским посланникам, и вашему бесовому отродью. Тонкости дела такого обсудить нам нужно, чтобы не мешать друг другу, но и не навредить Винчестерам.  
Кроули, который предпочитал чисто бизнесменский подход к делу, то бишь: "Нет человека - нет пробл...", пардон, не то! Хмм.. А, вот! "Разделяй и властвуй". Так вот... Кроули, который предпочитал в делах опираться на этот принцип, недолго думая, выпалил:  
\- Да какие тонкости? Какие проблемы? Поделим ребятушек между собой - и делов-то! Этот тебе, а этот - мне! Всё!  
Ангел задумался над предложением адского короля, а тот продолжал мыслить вслух:  
\- Дина я тебе не отдам, он у меня на попечении знаешь сколько лет пробыл? Не, ну ладно, на Земле от отсутствовал меньше, конечно, но в Пекле... Ммм.... Мы с ним довольно близко знакомы! Нет, не падай только тут в обморок, я с ним не... того, да. Просто беседовали по душам (если они у нас, конечно, есть) пару разков. Прекраснейший человек, особенно в образе палача. С мачете. Кровью на рассеченной щеке. Да не, куда вам такой экземпляр отдавать для присмотра? Тут стопроцентное нет.  
Кас подавил тяжелый вздох:  
\- Как скажешь ты. Я для решения подобной проблемы тебя и позвал сюда. Значит, я присмотрю за младшим сыном Джона Винчестера...  
\- Нет! - бесцеремонно прервал ангела Кроули. - Я тебе не отдам Сэмюэля! Ты знаешь, что мне потом шею могут намылить? Он... он на секретном задании у нас числится. И, к тому же, он такой... гхм... даже не знаю... Он такой Лосяра, что никакие ангелы мира не смогут усмотреть за его целостью и сохранностью. Тут тоже без вариантов.  
В воздухе кожей ощущалось недоумение, исходившее от Кастиэля.   
\- Но... Если твоей теории следовать, значит мы поделить братьев должны. А ты не хочешь никого отдавать для нашего присмотра. Что делать в таком случае, демон? - добавив щепотку презрения в голос, закончил свою речь ангел.  
Кроули задумался на пару мгновений. И, правда, получается нечестно. Но он ведь Король Ада, ему положено обманывать. Словно прочитав его мысли, Кас вновь заговорил:  
\- Не думай даже обмануть нас, Кроули. Ты находишься нынче не в Преисподней, здесь порядки намного строже.  
Демон развел руками:  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не могу быть на сто процентов честным. Поэтому поделить... Поделить братьев не получится. Я буду влезать в их судьбу ровно настолько, насколько посчитаю нужным. Но! За то, что мне была предложена своего рода сделка, я сделаю небольшую скидку для вашей братии: не всегда буду смотреть на то, что вы вытворяете возле Винчестеров. Было приятно... хотя, нет, вру, не особо приятно увидеться. В следующий раз, - Кроули добавил еще больше жестикулирования, - лучше уж вы к нам.  
Едва воздуха коснулась вибрация демонского голоса, оповещающая, что тот сказал всё, как Кроули уже и след простыл. В помещении небесной канцелярии остался один Кастиэль, за спиной которого раздался тихий шелест.  
\- Я же говорил, не выйдет ничего толкового из этой затеи, братец! Теперь как хочешь, так и следи за Винчестерами, чтобы не влезли ни в какую демонскую ловушку.   
Кас повернулся к ангелу и поднял на того глаза:  
\- Но ведь ты мне поможешь, правда?  
Габриэль только вздохнул:  
\- У меня есть альтернатива?


	3. Я твой ангел-хранитель

Когда Дин впервые осознал то, кем он является, он проклял свою наверняка несуществующую душу и черные, словно смоль ночи, глаза. Он рассматривал свою человеческую оболочку - и ненавидел её. Он смотрел на свою демонское естество - и презирал это. Он смотрел на Сэма - и не чувствовал того, что должен был. Дин Винчестер, тот, которого знала добрая половина охотников США, за которым в свое время не раз охотились федералы, который был готов пожертвовать собой ради младшего брата, ради отца, ради Бобби, ради этого чертового мирка, - умер, так и не почувствовал нормального вкуса жизни. Теперь вместо него телом завладела темная сущность демона, которая всего лишь мыслила схожими с Дином идеалами. И Винчестер-старший не мог понять, чего ему больше всего хочется: найти в себе человека или убраться в Ад от этого безобразного людского мирка.  
Он малодушно сбежал от Сэма. Винчестер просто устал слушать его причитания и уверения в том, что они найдут способ вернуть Дина-человека. Кто знает, может этого уже и не нужно?  
\- Верно мыслишь, драгоценный, - перебил весь ход мыслей появившийся на пассажирском сидении Импалы Кроули.  
Дин, не ожидавший ничего подобного, выкрутил руль влево, но его самообладания все же хватило, чтобы не скатить Импалу в кювет. Уменьшив скорость, мужчина повернул голову к слишком довольному Кроули и сквозь зубы процедил:   
\- Зачем явился? Что тебе еще нужно?   
\- Дин-Дин-Дин... - Король Ада покачал головой. - Сколько тебе еще раз нужно будет попасть в страшную переделку, чтобы ты понял одну прописную истину: ты вернешься в Пекло? Да, ты вернешься. Ты будешь с нами. Ты - один из нас.  
\- Нет, - Дин вцепился в руль, чувствуя, как демон внутри торжествует от слов Кроули. - Этого не будет. Никогда.  
Кроули рассмеялся:  
\- Ты противишься собственной душе. Это так по-вашему, по-винчестеровски... Но зря стараешься. Я твой ангел-хранитель. И буду следовать за тобой, пока ты не сдашься.  
Дин вырулил на обочину и заглушил мотор Импалы. По привычке устало потерев глаза, он вновь обернулся к мужчине, сидящему на соседнем сидении:  
\- Зачем это всё?  
\- Ну... Ты же все равно любишь своего дорогого Сэмми? Никакого желания навредить Лосяре у меня нет, но вот мои ребятки думают немного иначе, - развел руками Король демонов.   
Дин задумался, уставившись на дорогу, едва освещаемую оранжевым светом фонарей. На самом деле, ему было глубоко все равно на Сэма Винчестера и то, что с ним случится в будущем. Но непонятная тоска за тем прошлым, которое они делили с младшим братом на двоих, не дала оступиться бывшему человеку еще больше.   
\- Я согласен уйти с тобой.  
Демон-хранитель усмехнулся:  
\- Ты не пожалеешь о нашей сделке.  
Губы Кроули пахли виски и апельсинами.


	4. Это не я! Это Лосяра!

Наблюдая за бардаком, который творился в бункере, Роберт Сингер трижды пожалел, что оставил в одном помещении ангела, демона и Винчестеров. Конечно, Апокалипсис был не за горами, об этом свидетельствовали Кас и Кроули, что в один прекрасный момент лишились всех своих сил и, застряв на Земле, не нашли ничего лучше, чем прийти к Дину и Сэму.  
Теперь же все четверо пытались составить общий план по спасению мира, не найдя для этого места лучше, чем бункер Бобби. Старого охотника они посылали за едой, питьем и остальными мелочами для комфортной жизни, не обращая внимания на его бормотание. Но сейчас Бобби никак промолчать не мог. Вывалив на железный стол все продукты, Сингер взвыл:  
\- Вы что, идиоты, вообще здесь охренели от безделья? Кто устроил такой бардак?  
Дин и Сэм, не сговариваясь, закатили глаза и молча ткнули в слишком довольного Кроули, Кастиэль даже не счел нужным оторвать глаза от Библии, в которой тщетно пытался найти какие-то подсказки, а демон же, поняв, что поддержки ожидать нету от кого, затарахтел:  
\- Старик, да не смотри ты на меня так! Я не трогал твой милый бункер, он мне самому для защиты нужен. Ты посмотри - табуретка сломана, второй стол перевернут, какие-то бумажки валяются по всему периметру комнаты, склад пустых бутылок из-под ви... А не, пардон, бутылки - это моё, да. Но все остальное... Это не я! Это Лосяра! Посмотри на его ростище! Он же нигде компактно не помещается!   
Бобби нахмурился еще больше, обвел всех присутствующих злым взглядом и, прежде чем развернуться на пятках и уйти в дом, заявил:  
\- Мне плевать, кто виноват, но чтобы через полчаса здесь было чище, чем в музее, иначе все пойдут вон! Будете спасать планету в каком-то другом месте!

Через пару минут поднимая стол на пару с задумчивым ангелом и выслушивая проклятия Сэма в свою сторону, Кроули размышлял о том, что все-таки не очень и виноват в этом беспорядке. Апокалипсис Апокалипсисом, но силы восстанавливать нужно. А на чем еще тренироваться, как не на попавшимся под руку вещичкам?


	5. Дин первый начал!

Втыкая ангельский клинок в горло очередному пернатому, который пытался вытащить Кастиэля из ловушки, Кроули плотоядно усмехался.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь, демон? - практически взвыв, обратился к убийце Кас.  
Огненный круг плотно обступил ангела, у него не получалось воспользоваться своими силами, а Кроули только смеялся, ожидая следующего смельчака, что прорвется сквозь демонские преграды.   
\- Как это зачем? Когда Винчестеры пытали моих парней, ты ничего против не имел, ни разу им не сказал, что убийство - грех. Что ты делал? Закрывал свои святы оченьки на злодеяние.  
\- Это не грех!  
\- А что это? - Кроули сузил глаза. - В вашей Библии говорится, что любое убийство - проступок, который должен быть наказан. А чем меня накажешь? Я в Аду и так давно. Поэтому и обязан сравнять счет с вашей стороной. Сколько демонов погибло в тот раз? Сорок два? Говори! Отвечай!   
Король Ада был просто вне себя. Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз был обозлен. Он мог запросто науськать своих ребят на ни в чем неповинных ангелов, выполняющих свою работу на Земле, но нет... Он желал почувствовать запах ангельской крови лично, уж слишком Винчестеры зацепили правителя проклятой бездны. А Кастиэль... Нет, его он не убьет. Физически, по крайне мере. Он заставит любоваться того на окровавленные тела собратьев, пока Кроули не надоест играться. А ему не надоест это еще минимум три десятка ангелов.   
\- Да, демон. Сорок два твоих воина полегло от рук Винчестеров. Но они охотники, им на роду написано избавлять мир от нечисти... - ответил Кас, стараясь не смотреть на тела ангелов, лежащих вокруг Кроули. В синих глазах, похоже, блестели слезы, но плакать ангелов на небесах не учили.   
\- Меня это не интересует, - выплюнул Кроули. - Дин первый начал! Искал, видите ли, информацию обо мне... Ну, пусть теперь ищет и информацию, и меня, и, заодно, своего тупого ангельского помощничка, который будет наблюдать за тем, как гниют его родственнички. Мне не надоест мстить, можешь быть уверен.  
И крепче перехватив в руке ангельский клинок, Кроули приготовился отбивать атаку очередного "спасателя". Когда и этот посланник Небес упал в отпечаток своих обгоревших крыльев, Кастиэль закрыл глаза и с горечью признал правоту последних слов демона. Мстить Кроули не надоест никогда.


End file.
